


Jubilee

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrity Dean Winchester, Client Dean Winchester, M/M, Micro Fic, Oblivious Dean Winchester, One Shot, hair stylist Castiel, rockstar dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Dean has a crush on his stylist and is too much of a dork to notice those feelings might be receptorocated.





	Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperwholockFamily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/gifts).



> <3 Feel better soon, Bluebird

There was always a rush before a show. Hair, makeup, dress. It was all done in a rush and there was no time to rest. Even if Dean purposely messed up his hair a little bit getting dressed to be back in Castiel's chair again. That wasn't such a big deal. It happened all the time, accident or not.

"Dean," Castiel groaned. "How did this happen? What...?"

Dean smiled a little to himself.

"I'm a mystery, Cas," Dean replied easily, earning an eyeroll from Castiel.

"I don't think that extends to your hair."

Dean made a big show of huffing in fake agitation.

"I don't know why I expected any different for your farewell tour," Castiel said, running a comb through Dean's hair and spritzing him with a bit of water. "The almighty Righteous Man has to keep up his reputation after all."

Right. The farewell tour. In a few more shows, all of this would come to an end. No more bright lights and fans and crew. No more Cas-

"Dean?"

"Uh, yeah, Cas?"

Castiel was quiet for a moment then kissed Dean's cheek. "Go have fun out there. You'll do fine."

Dean froze for a minute, surprised by the intimate gesture then a large grin broke across his face.

"Yeah, I will, Cas," Dean said softly and went to exit onto stage.

"And Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean paused and looked back at him.

"Don't mess up your hair again this time."


End file.
